Kerja keras abang Lud
by Nesia Suka Duren
Summary: Kisah akhir perjuangan Ludwig..
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia punya HIM! *troll* problem?

Warning: semuanya.. kayak OOC, OC, EYD tak sempurna, dan masih banyak lagi, flame aja! xD #pengen banget# TwT

Karakter:

Lud

buah Nazi/ Pasukan Nazi, WHATEVER YOU SAY!

!Indonesia

!Netherlands

yg gak jelas

xDxDxDxD

Pada suatu hari, Ludwig sedang menelepon kerabatnya, Nesia.

''Nes, gw boleh kan ke negara lo? Gw pengen nyobain nasi uduk kebon kacang! Apalagi sambelnya, mantab! Bikin kotoran yang diperut gw cepet keluar. Lu kan tau gw tuh susah banget BAB nya..'' ujar Ludwig ditelepon

'Emangnya sama siapa ke.. ah.. sini nya?' Tanya Nesia dari sebrang.

''Gw sendiri ajalah. Kalo ngajak anak buah gw, pasti biayanya gede. Apalagi si gendut botak yang makannya tuh bisa nambah lima piring! Bisa abis uang gw! Gw kan juga dah belajar bahasa Indonesia ama bahasa betawi dikit dikit.. jadi, gw bisalah ngomong sama orang di Negara lu..'' jawab Ludwig pede.

'Iya dah, apa kate lo.. ahh! Nether! Cepetan! G.. gw dah gak tahan!' teriak nesia.

''W.. woy.. na.. nape lu..?'' Tanya Ludwig.

'Tau ah! Tutup aja telfonnya! Gw dah gak tahan lagi! Sebentar lagi pengen keluar! Ah! Nether!' jawab nesia disertai desahannya. Ludwig pun langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Dia tak mau mengganggu Nesia dan Nether.

-di tempat abang Nesia-

''Nether! Gw dah gak kuat!'' Nesia berteriak. Peluh membahasi sekujur tubuhnya. Termasuk wajahnya.

''Sebentar lagi, nesia! Bentar lagi, uh.. gw juga mau keluar nih..''

''Nether! Dah di ujung nih! Ng!''

Plung.. plung.. plung.. plung..

''Ah leganya..'' kata Nether penuh syukur.

''Minggir lo!'' dengan cepat, Nesia menarik Nether ke luar dari jamban miliknya.

''Eh, gw kan belom cebok!'' kata Nether yang kaget saat ditarik- tarik.

''Bodo! Dari tadi nih dah mau keluar! Ughh!'' mari kita tinggalkan Nether yang ngeliatin Nesia lagi ngeden dengan seksinya.

xDxDxDxDxD

Di kota Berlin yang ada di Negara Jerman, seseorang berkepala kentang sedang rapat dengan anggotanya.

''Eh, gw mau ke Indonesia! Siapin tuh yang dibutuhkan! Gak boleh ada yang ketinggalan ya! Kalau ada yang ketinggalan..'' telunjuk Ludwig bergerak seperti gerakan mengiris di depan lehernya, ''Lo w en..'' ancamnya kejam.

''Emangnya bos mau ngapain ke Indonesia? Nyari cewek? Kayak bos laku aja..'' kata salah satu anak buahnya yang pitak dengan berani. Ludwig meliriknya tajam.

''Eh, gw tuh mau makan!'' bantahnya. Mau makan, kok jauh amat yah nih mahluk?

''Wah, kita ikut kan, bos?'' Tanya si gendut botak.

''Gak! Gw sendiri perginya!'' jawab Ludwig kasar. Semua anak buahnya yang ada di ruangan, memasang sad face 'okay..'

-Ke esokan harinya-

Ludwig sudah siap untuk pergi ke Indonesia. Pakaiannya, beh.. dia kelihatan sekali (tidak) cinta Indonesia. Dia memakai baju batik yang compang camping. Riwayatnya nih, dia lagi di mall. Ngeliat ada diskon gede gede an di salah satu toko baju. Diskonnya, yah 100 % an lah. Di sana juga tertulis 'batik murah meriah'. Karena di jerman jarang sekali ada gratisan (apalagi gratisan baju batik), dia langsung aja tuh masuk tokonya. Cuman, tokonya penuh banget. Sampe ada bau kentang busuk. Si Ludwig nih curiga kalau ada yang sengaja kentut dikerumunan orang sebanyak ini. Emang kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia nerobos masuk ke kerumunan. Tanpa peduli bau dan pengap yang mendera. Si Ludwig nih liat ada baju batik yang selama ini ia cari, diambilnya batik tersebut ( soalnya batiknya tuh biar kembaran gitu ma abang Hitler). Cuman ada orang yang menarik batik itu juga. Akhirnya, terjadilah pertarungan Ludwig vs orang asing dalam memperebutkan kain batik di kerumunan. Tapi karena si orang asing ini kalah tenaganya, alhasil Ludwig lah yang mendapatkan batik itu. Cuman.. batik itu dah compang camping gara gara ditarik tarik ke sana ke mari. Ludwig galau karena batik idamannya dah compang camping. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tetap mengambilnya. Karena itu batik idamannya.

Nah, sekarang dia sedang ada di kantornya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan (?) pada anak buahnya.

''Jaga diri kalian baik baik yah.. gw mau pergi dulu..'' ujar Ludwig penuh kasih sayang kepada anak buahnya. #eaaa ( Scott: *nongol* kasih Ludwig, sepanjang beta~ tak terhingga sepanjang masa.. hanya mengambil, tak bertrima kasih. Bagai Doitsu si penjaga kuburan *kena lemparan kentang*)

''Bos juga.. hati hati yah..'' kata anak buahnya yang lagi sungkeman sama Ludwig. Mereka masang tampang unyu unyu. Kan kali aja si bos nya bawain oleh oleh dari sana karena mereka sudah menguasai jurus unyu unyu yang diajrkan bosnya untuk menarik perhatian lalat.

''Ya.. gw bakal makan nasi uduk kebon kacang! Muahahaha!'' tawa Ludwig membahana seisi ruangan yang bau nya seperti kentang dicampur dengan bir, terus dilumurin ke sosis.

Tiba tiba, ada dua orang cowok yang masuk ke ruangan dan berteriak, ''Lapor pak! Sebenarnya.. ada sesuatu yang harus kami sampaikan.. ini berita dari Nesia..'' kata salah satu anak buahnya yang tadi mengagetkan seisi ruangan yang sampai harlem shake saking kagetnya.

''Maaf nih pak.. kami baru dikabari.. bahwa jalan menuju ke kebon kacang tidak bisa dilewati karena banjir. Dua hari yang lalu hujan besar, dan membuat jalanan Jakarta lumpuh.. dan katanya.. hari ini ada hujan badai petir..'' lanjut salah seorangnya lagi.

-di Indonesia-

Nether mengibas- ngibaskan tangannya di udara, ''Nes, ee lo ngapung tuh..'' kata Nether dengan santainya.

''Mikirin ee mulu loh dari tadi! Bantuin gw nih ngungsiin pohon duren gw!'' bentak Nesia yang badannya hampir kebawa angin.

-di tempat abang Lud-

Ludwig terdiam. Semua terdiam. Bahkan semut yang lagi berusaha nyuri kentang pun terdiam (memakai jangkrik sudah mainstream. Jangkrik nya juga gak berani masuk ke ruangan NAZI karena salah satu temennya yang sedang 'krik krik' mengganggu rapat. Dan dengan kejamnya, anggota NAZI membakarnya hidup hidup dan dibagikan ke jutaan anggotanya untuk disantap bersama- sama).

''Yang kemarin mendukung Foke sebagai Gubernur Jakarta, tinggal di tempat. Sisanya, mohon ke luar..'' kata Ludwig dengan nada Do rendah. Yang tidak memilih foke pun keluar dari ruangan. Termasuk semut. Karena, pas dia mau milih, gak di izinin. Soalnya dikira belum tujuh belas tahun. Sehingga di ruangan hanya ada enam orang. Lima pendukung Foke, dan Ludwig yang mukanya merah menahan kentut.

''SELALU AJA SEPERTI INI! SEDIKIT SAJA HUJAN, PASTI LANGSUNG BANJIR! SI FOKE ITU LULUSAN JERMAN, TAPI KENAPA DIA GAK BECUS JADI GUBERNUR!? EMANGNYA DIA GAK TAU APA, YANG PUNYA JERMAN MAU MAMPIR KE KOTANYA!? TAPI DIA MALAH GAK NGURUSIN DENGAN BENER! NGAPAIN SAYA WAKTU ITU KELUARIN DANA BANYAK SUPAYA FOKE BISA LULUS JADI GUBERNUR!? KALIAN SEMUA YANG BERSALAH KARENA MENYURUH SAYA MENDUKUNG FOKE! MENTANG MENTANG SI FOKE SAMA SAMA PUNYA KUMIS KAYAK ABANG GW HITLER!'' bentak Ludwig dengan nada Do tinggi dan liurnya yang muncrat muncrat saking semangatnya pengen kentut.

''Tapi pak, kumis tebel Foke bisa membantu untuk-''

''MEMBANTU UNTUK APA!? SUPAYA BISA MENYERAP AIR KAYAK SPONS MAKSUD LO!?'' Tanya Ludwig yang (sangat) terlihat merendahkan.

''Bukan pak, tapi kalo di foto di billboard, hasilnya bagus pak..''

''Ngomongin masalah kumis, masih lebih bagus kumis bos kita! Bahkan pelawak Jojon ngikutin model kumis bos kita untuk ditiru! Coba kasih tau gw siapa yang mau niru kumisnya si Foke!? Udah gitu Jakarta sekarang macetnya tambah parah! Masa' gw dari Airport mau ke Monas aja butuh waktu tiga jam!? Gw jadi kemaleman dan gak bisa nonton topeng monyet di situ! Bener bener gila kan!? Kalau gitu gw mending milih Sutiyoso aja! Biar sekalian dibikin jalur Bus Way khusus buat gw supaya gak kena macet!'' ujarnya. Lalu Ludwig terduduk lemah karena dia gak bisa kentut, padahal kan dia dah nahan napas sambil marah marah, tapi kentut tak mau minggat dari pantatnya, ''Kalian semua tau kan..'' Ludwig mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu ditaruh di depan dadanya. Dia terlihat semangat dan menghayati kali ini. Kali aja bisa kentut, ''Nasi uduk Kebon Kacang adalah makanan favorit gw! Gak ada nasi uduk yang seenak itu! Apalagi sambelnya!'' Ludwig terdiam, ''Sekarang gagal semuanya! Sekarang saya musti ngomong apa!? Semua rencana sudah hancur! Gw musti ngomong apa sama temen temen yang udah pada nitip dibungkusin Nasi Uduk Kebon Kacang!? Apalagi nginget mukanya Feli yang ngebet pengen makan nasi uduk Kebon Kacang! Apa perlu gw suruh si Foke bikin nasi uduknya? Palingan dia juga gak bisa!'' Ludwig menghela nafas. Ternyata dia belum bisa kentut, ''Udahlah… gw udah gak napsu makan nasi uduk…'' ujarnya lemas, ''Tunda aja keberangkatan gw ke Jakarta. Besok aja gw perginya.. oh ya..'' Ludwig melihat ke anak buahnya yang mukanya udah kena liurnya, ''Bikinin gw wurst ma kentang. Terus minumnya beer.. tapi jangan bilang ke abang Hitler…. ini ciyus lho..'' Ludwig pun pergi menuju kamarnya.

-di kamar-

''AKHHH!'' teriak Ludwig di kamarnya. Dia lagi nungging nungging gak jelas.

Brut.. pret.. pret.. brut.. pret…

Ludwig pun akhirnya bisa kentut. Walau kentutnya tuh suaranya setengah setengah gitu. Dari sini bisa kita lihat bahwa Ludwig adalah tipe orang pelit yang kentutnya irit irit.

''Akhirnya.. kentut juga gw…'' dia memegang bokongnya, ''Ya elah, pake kelepasan berak lagi..'' dia pun bangkit dari acara nungging nya ke kamar mandi.

Tanpa Ludwig sadari, seseorang mengintipnya dari pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan hati- hati, ia memasuki kamar mandi tempat Ludwig sedang cebok.

''WEST!''

''BRUDER!''

''WEST!''

''BRUDER!''

''WEST!''

''BRUDER!''

''WEST!''

''BRUDER!''

''WEST!''

''BRUDER!''

''BERISIK!'' Gilbert dan West pun langsung melihat ke sesuatu yang melekat pada tangan West. Mereka kaget karena poop nya West bisa berbicara. Langsung lah West cuci tangannya. Apakah ini santet dari Eyang Subur karena dia menunggak cabe 1 gram di toko marbel?

''KOEN KEPRIBEN, WEST!?''

''NYONG LARA WETENG, BRUDER!''

''KOEN TES MANGAN APA, WEST!?''

''NYONG TES MANGAN JENGKOL! PADAHAL MIKI NYONG KONGKON KAE GAWE PANGANAN WURST, POTATO KARO BEER. TAPI MALAH DIGAWEKENA JENGKOL! GARA- GARA DEWEK NGUTANG NDOG NING WARUNG PINGGIR!'' Mereka pun berhenti sejenak dari bahasa yang mereka pelajari saat di Prancis. West terdiam dan menatap Bruder nya, ''Bruder ngapain di sini?''

''Gini West.. Bruder mau bilang sesuatu.. tepatnya sih.. permohonan..'' jawab Gilbert sambil tangannya menggaruk pantatnya yang sangat gatal, ''Sebenarnya… aku.. belum sunat. Tapi sekarang aku sudah siap.. bisakah kau yang mempersiapkan pestanya?'' lanjutnya. Mulut Ludwig, mother!Poop yang sedang menaiki wastafel dan anak- anak mother Poop yang bertahan di kuku West, hanya terdiam.

''BRUDER BELUM SUNAT!? MUAHAHAHA!''

''JANGAN KETAWA KAU! JIKA KAU KETAWA, KU KETEKIN KAU!''

''Ih gile, keteknya Bruder kan bersemayang ribuan kutu air. Iyuh, jijay! Tapi kenapa Bruder gak nyiapin sendiri pestanya? Bruder boker yah?''

''Siapa yang boker!? Boke' kali! Iya nih, gak ada uang gw, West. Kemaren tuh gw beli chiki sampe abis uang gw. Kira aja bisa dapet hadiah gitu..'' Gilbert pun menyerahkan sekarung bungkus chiki yang kemaren ia makan ke Ludwig.

''Ya elah.. sampe si abang Hitler hidup lagi juga gak bakal dapet hadiah. Orang kagak ade kata- kata 'hadiahnya'..'' Ludwig facepalm. Matanya pun melihat isi bungkusan chiki dan berharap masih ada sisanya. ''Tapi sorry aja ye nih Bruder.. masalahnya besok tuh gw mau pergi ke Indonesia. Dan uang nya tuh juga pas- pas an.. "

''Eh! Kalo lu gak bantuin gw, gw bakal nyebarin ke semua orang kalau lu tuh tadi cepirit! Jahat lu, West!'' dengan air mata yang berlinang karena pantatnya tadi ledes gara- gara digaruk terlalu dalam, Gilbert keluar dari kamar West. Meninggalkan West yang frustasi dan mother!poop dan anak- anaknya yang berusaha masuk ke dalam pantat West lagi.

''Gimana dong..? masa harus dibatalin lagi sih pergi nya?'' West mengupil sambil menangis meratapi nasibnya. Dan tanpa West sadari, Mother!Poop dan anak- anak nya sudah masuk ke dalam pantat West.

Bersambung..

Me:Yosh! Selesai juga akhirnya! xD maaf yah kalo fail.. #gak bakal# TAT

Me:Ceritanya ancur thor! Muahaha!

Me:*emo corner*

Me:kayak lu bisa bikin cerita aja!

Me:jadi lu sekarang belain dia hah!?


	2. Chapter 2

Yak, chapter ke dua update walau lama #gak ada yang nunggu#. Karena kesibukan author yang setiap harinya molor sehingga kena marah emak. Canda deng.. saya lagi banyak promosi gak guna yang disebarin oleh para pelawak. Dan saya lagi sibuk kontrol ke psikolog. Biasa.. saya.. sudah sudah! #aib woy

Di chapter ini mengisahkan tentang hari sebelum sunatan Gilbert dan hari Gilbert disunat.

Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya sensei mesum. #dibanting

Pertama- tama marilah kita panjatkan puji dan syukur# # saya mau berterima kasih yang sudah mau ngeriview. Kepada asdf makasih yah sudah meriview fic saya ini. Benarkah itu the best line ever? #sokbahasainggris#. Yang kedua Aline azurE terima kasih. Benarkah fic saya lucu? Saya malah ngerasa fic ini fail. Yang ketiga kepada silent reader makasih sudah meriview. Makasih atas support nya! Tapi saya kesel.. kenapa kalian bertiga gak kasih saya makanan!?#dibanting# oke. Selamat membaca aja deh.. ^^*

-di kantor NAZI, pada malam hari-

''Oy.. lu semua siapin ye buat abang gw besok mau sunatan." perintah Ludwig yang lagi nongkrong di kursinya. Anak buahnya yang tadi pada ngupil pake jempol kaki, langsung ngeliat Ludwig dengan tatapan shock.

"Et dah.. itu ciyus an Bos? Abang Bos belom sunatan?" Tanya mereka serempak yang entah mengapa serempak. Mungkin mereka serempak karena ingin menunujukkan kalau mereka serempak dalam berbicara agar orang lain tau mereka serempak saat berbicara. #bukan serempak. Tapi sempak. Oke, coret kata serempak itu# *error*

"Belom.. makanya gw nyuruh lu semua buat nyiapin pesta nya, pikunes!" jawab Ludwig yang sedang memperhatikan semut sedang gotong- royong berusaha mengambil istrinya, yaitu kentang.

"Ya udah Bos. Tapi ada hiburan lain gak Bos? Kayak band gitu.." tanya salah seorang bawahan Ludwig. Oke, jangan berpikiran tentang kolor atau apapun, mesum. Bawahan yang dimaksud adalah orang yang jabatannya diatas Ludwig # salah#. Oke, atas ganti bawah. Pilih atas atau bawah. Kau mau menjadi seme saya atau uke saya. #dibanting

"Blueband maksud lo? Mending kite nonton _Blue_ film dah.." tanya Ludwig yang baru saja menggebrak meja sehingga semut- semut yang berusaha mencuri kentang menjadi oleng, ''Cemumut ya semut.."

"Ah si Bos. Nonton _Blue_ film mulu.. band itu tuh maksudnya yang kayak orang nyanyi gitu. Pake alat musik.." jelas anak buahnya. Ingat, hidup cuman satu kali! # # maksudnya, ingat! Band bukan seperti gambang kromong atau pun sinden! #gaje

"Tau darimana lo pada?! Kok gw baru tau!?" tanya Ludwig kaget saat mengetahui bawahannya lebih banyak tahu dari pada dirinya. Sehingga Ludwig menjadi kesal karena gak kebagian tahu. # .

"Darimana aja Bos.. di semua Negara ada kali.." jawab si gendut pitak dengan mata yang berputar karena pusing ngeliatin semut yang sedang berputar- putar.

"Ah! Gimana kita undang si Ayu Ting- Ting!? Biar kita bisa cihuy! Ahahaha!" usul orang yang krempeng.

"Oh! Yang waktu itu pernah konser di Jerman terus marah pas tahu gak ada penonton itu yah!? Boleh tuh! Gw setuju banget! Panggil aja tuh sama yang paling ganteng tuh dari band apa ya lupa gw.. hm.." Ludwig memasang pose berpikir bagaimana cara menahan kentutnya yang gak bisa ditahan.

"Oh si Andika kangen band itu!? Boleh tuh! Lagunya enak Bos! Dan terbanglah bersamaku~ tuk melintasi langit ke tujuh~" jawab orang yang jenggotan dan langsung nyanyi- nyanyi gak jelas.

"Iya itu! Terus kita undang lagi nih penyanyi.. bla.. bla.. bla.." usul Ludwig yang udah lupa dengan kentutnya. Ada dua masalah yang harus kita kasih tahu ke Ludwig #oke. Lupakan tentang tahu. Saya jadi lapar..#. Masalah pertama, kentut Ludwig jadi broken heart karena dilupakan begitu saja oleh Ludwig. Yang kedua, mereka semua pada ngusulin artis ibukota Jakarta yang terkenal untuk memeriahkan sunatan Gilbert. Tapi.. apakah si Ludwig mampu membayar mereka semua?. Oke, dan kasihanilah para semut yang telinganya mengeluarkan darah se ember karena suara om- om mesum di dalam ruangan. Semoga arwah semut diterima di sisi Tuhan.. amin…

xDxDxDxD

-ke esokan harinya. Pada pagi hari-

Ludwig telah berpakaian rapih ala pak RT yang mau kondangan. Sedangkan bawahannya #jangan mesum # memakai kebaya karena baju formal mereka tadi malam diserang semut. Itulah pembalasan karena sudah membunuh kawanan semut. Dan bawahan#jangan mesum# Ludwig pun harus bertaruh nyawa saat mereka mengambil kebaya dari istri- istri Pak RT karena mereka gak bisa menyewa baju.

"West.. bruder atut.." kata Gilbert manja sambil ngerangkul tangan Ludwig.

"Udahlah bang.. cuman dipotong dikit juga rasanya kayak digigit semut!" ujar Ludwig menenangkan abangnya.

"Enelan?"

"Enelan! Ciyus te kewer kewer! Bablas angine!"

"Ya udah. Bruder masuk kamar dulu ya.. kalo si _**pemotong**_ udah dateng. Kasih tau bruder.."

"Enje.."

-di ruang bawahan#jangan mesum# Ludwig-

"Neh list pengisi acara yang pada enggak bisa hadir…" ujar perempuan bertato kuda nyengir di jempolnya kepada si gendut botak yang lagi makan jangkrik di ruangannya.

"Siapa aje?" tanyanya. Dia membuka map yang tadi perempuan bertato kuda nyengir di jempolnya berikan. Dia membacanya, "A.. y…. u.. Ayu.. t.. i.. n.." ejanya satu- satu karena dia gak bisa membaca. Atau bisa dibilang belum fasih.

"Et dah lo lama amat! Sini gw bacain! Yang gak bisa dateng, pertama Ayu Ting Ting-" tanpa aba- aba mau lari walau si gendut botak gak bisa lari, dia mengambil map dari tangan si perempuan bertato kuda nyengir di jempolnya. Dan berusaha berlari walau si gendut botak gak bisa lari.

Si perempuan bertato kuda nyengir di jempolnya ngeliat makanan si gendut botak. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mengambil satu jangkrik.

"Maaf. Makanan saya ketinggalan.." kata si gendut botak yang balik ke ruangan lalu mengambil makanannya. Melirik sinis ke perempuan bertato kuda nyengir di jempolnya, lalu pergi.

-di ruangan Ludwig-

"Bos.. neh list pengisi acaranya.." kata si gendut botak yang baru masuk.

"Tunggu.. ngapain lu bawa- bawa jangkrik? Mau menggoda gw ya? Lu gak tau gw lagi puasa!?" tanya Ludwig ngiler ngeliatin jangkrik panggang anak buahnya. Si gendut botak pun langsung memakan semua jangkrik dengan satu lahapan besar, "Lu mau godain gw lagi yah!?"

"Kan biar Bos gak ngiler.. saya langsung makan jangkriknya. Biar Bos gak ngiler ngeliatin jangkrik.." jawab si gendut botak. Ludwig hanya bisa ber potatopalm.

"Ya udah. Bacain.." perintah Ludwig yang nunduk lesu. Tetapi setelah agak lama dia menunggu, si gendut botak gak ngomong- ngomong. Ludwig pun menatap bawahannya yang mukanya keringetan, "Kenapa? Lu mau bikin puasa gw batal gara- gara gw marah- marah sama lo hah!? KENAPA GAK DIBACAIN!?" bentak Ludwig.

"Saya gak bisa baca Bos.." jawab si gendut botak. Ludwig pun ber potatopalm lagi.

"Ya udah. Lu aja yang bacain.." perintah Ludwig pada si krempeng yang lagi ngopi.

"Kenapa gak Bos aja yang baca?" tanya bawahannya ogah- ogahan.

"Gw juga gak bisa baca.." jawab Ludwig dan membuat semua yang ada di ruangan ber facepalm berjamaah.

"Ya udah sini mapnya.." si krempeng mengambil map dari si gendut botak, "Artis- artis yang udah fix, Inul, 3 macan, Ridho Roma, Radja, Saipul Jamil, D'Bagindaz, Zivillia, Siti KDI, Very AFI, es teh 12." Selagi si krempeng menyebutkan artis- artis yang bisa, muka Ludwig tegang karena dia baru tahu kalau bawahannya bisa baca sedangkan dia gak bisa, "Trus artis- artis yang gak bisa, 7icons, Cherrybelle, Sm*sh, Anang- Ashanty, Syahrini, Sherina, Vidi Aldiano, Afgan, Ungu, Agnes Monica, Maher Zein, Wali, Gigi, Andika kangen band, dan Ayu Ting Ting juga gak bisa.. jadwal dia padet sampe tahun depan."

"Menurut gw yang paling penting Ayu nya. Kali aja si abang nya Bos bisa nari- nari kesurupan dan melupakan rasa sakit pada bagian anu nya. Tanpa dia, acara sunatan abangnya Bos jadi kurang mewah dan gak 'wah'." ujar si pitak mengomentari, "Dia bintang utamanya menurut gw.. harus dah, emang gak bisa diusahain ye?"

"Setuju tuh kudu ada Ayu Ting Ting. Apalagi lagu alamat palsu lagi trend banget kan dimana mana. Anak gw aja apal.." kata si lelaki dengan bibir monyong seksi membahana seisi ruangan.

"Gw bener- bener kecewa berat dia gak bisa gini! Kalau Andika kangen band gak dateng sih gak masalah. Tapi Ayu nya itu lho!" Ludwig terdiam sebentar. Bingung kalau marah nanti puasanya batal, "Gw dah terlanjur bilang ke orang- orang! Pak RT, Pak RW, Pak Camat, Pak Lurah, Kapolda juga udah gw kasih tau!" teriaknya.

xDxDxDxD

Di luar ruangan, ada pemuda yang ingin masuk ruang kerja Ludwig. Dia berbicara dulu ke perempuan bertato kuda nyengir di jempolnya yang nunggu di depan ruang Ludwig karena ingin minta makanan si gendut botak.

"Saya manager nya Ayu Ting Ting.. perkenalkan, nama saya Maisaroh.." ujar pemuda berjas rapih ke perempuan bertato kuda nyengir di jempolnya.

"Mau apa kemari?" tanyanya si perempuan bertato kuda nyengir di jempolnya dengan BeTe.

"Saya mau balikin duit panjer yang dah disetor pak Bos.." jawab Maisaroh.

"Jangan masuk dulu kalo lo gak mau kena semprot.." kata Bodyguard berbadan kecil sampe Maisaroh aja kagak ngeliat. Si bodyguard lagi menjaga ruangan Ludwig dari para semut yang akan berdemo atas kematian saudara- saudaranya. Maisaroh pun enggan masuk karena takut dikira mau demo.

xDxDxDxD

"Masa artis- artis itu doanks yang bisa dateng!? Ya elahh, udah pada basi mereka sampe semut aja tuh gak mau makan mereka! Gak menarik banget lah! Abang gw ini mau sunat! Sunat itu sekali seumur hidup! Harusnya ada yang spesial, SPESIAL! Ya si Ayu Ting Ting itu! Bodo titik!" bentak Ludwig sehingga puasanya batal, "Kalo gak ada dia, gw yang malu!" Ludwig terdiam sejenak, "GW YANG MALU!" teriaknya. Lalu dia terdiam karena menyadari puasanya batal, "Ya udah gini aja, kalo dia emang tahun depan baru ada jadwal yang kosong.. berarti abang gw sunatnya setengah aja dulu! Nanti setengahnya lagi tahun depan!" lanjutnya.

Dan hari itu pun, anu nya Gilbert dipotong setengah oleh si pemotong.

xDxDxDxS

"WEST! SAKIT!" jerit Gilbert sambil menyengkram baju West. Pemandangan seperti istri yang memegang suaminya saat mau melahirkan.

"Bruder lepasin! Baju pinjeman nih!" pinta Ludwig. Oh, baju pinjeman toh..

Si pemotong membasahi anu nya Gilbert dengan cairan kental berwarna hijau. Ludwig curiga kalau itu adalah poop nya yang kemaren tiba- tiba hilang. Padahal poop west yang kemaren itu nemplok lagi dipantat Ludwig tanpa Ludwig sadari karena keasyikan nangis sambil ngupil.

"AH! WEST!" jerit Gilbert kencang.

"Itu apaan mas? Eh salah maksudnya mbak.." tanya Ludwig yang memerhatikan anu nya Gilbert.

"Ih.. panggil eyke mbak manis dong say.. ini tuh cairan biar anu nya abang kamu nggak numbuh sampe tahun depan. Kan sunatnya mau setengah dulu.." jawab si pemotong yang Ludwig panggil dari taman lawang,

"Oh.." ujar Ludwig singkat. Takut- takut salah jawab nanti ciat ciat ditabok sama si mbak bences.

xDxDxDxD

Dan, itulah hari yang menyedihkan untuk Gilbert, Maisaroh, dan anak buah Ludwig yang menyolong kebaya. Karena pas Pak RT dan istrinya dateng dan ngeliat kebaya istrinya dipake cowok lain, mereka pun gebukin anak buah Ludwig. Sedangkan Maisaroh yang kena timpuk semut yang lagi berdemo. Di sini lah Perang Dunia III dimulai. Dan dimenangkan oleh pihak semut dan Pak RT. Dan terbuatlah Pairing Pak RT x Semut bagai Russia x America. Oh, tidak lupa dengan si gendut botak yang dihajar habis- habisan karena tidak membagi makanannya ke perempuan bertato kuda nyengir di jempolnya.

Bersambung..

Me: ya.. saya tau ini kurang lucu.. *emo corner*#emang gak lucu kali zzz# chapter tiga nanti cerita terakhir. Dan di chapter itulah perjuangan Ludwig untuk sampai ke Jakarta. Nantikan yah~ #ternyata gak ada yang mau menanti# oh, dan pas Ayu Ting Ting konser di Jerman, itu hanya bohongan. #udah pada tau kali zzzz#

Me: kritik, saran, flame, pujian #gak bakal#, makanan, minuman, dan baju, boleh dikirimkan. Terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca maupun meriview #ternyata gak ada yang mau review# sampai jumpa! ^^


	3. finally

Yak, chapter terakhir~ di sini gak ada humornya sumpah. Jadi jika tak tertarik, gak usah baca. Kalau mau baca, ya baca aja.

Balas review nyok~ #ogah. Yang pertama, dari Silent. Akhirnya ada yang nyadar juga ufufufu.. aha iya itu! :D saya gak bakal bikin mereka ehem- eheman. Saya lebih suka Melayucest daripada NetherNesia w anda panggil Belarus, saya panggil Yuno Gasai ufufufu..

Terus dari kaphre lilium. Eh saya juga kadang males log in #pletak. Demi tu—han! Canda deng, Andika kangen band ganteng kata emaknya :p tenang. Nanti kita bersama- sama memberantas orang alay ufufufu.. entahlah.. salahkan Ayu Ting Ting yang gak bisa dateng sehingga anu nya Gilbert dipotong setengah. Terima kasih ya atas review dari semuanya~ ufufufu..

Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya.

Udah.. lagi bad mood nih… silahkan~

'_Akhirnya… kumenemukanmu.. _

_Saat hati… ini.. mulai merapuh.._

_Akhirnya… kumenemukanmu…_

_Saat raga… ini.. ingin berlabuh.._

Ludwig memegang tangan seseorang(?). Matanya menatap lembut orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

_Kuberharap, engkaulah! _

_Jawaban, segala risau hatiku_

_Dan biarkan, diriku,_

_Mencintaimu, hingga ujung usiaku!_

Ludwig membungkuk dan mencium tangan(?) yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sang empunya tangan hanya malu saat bibir Ludwig yang ternyata hangat, menyentuh bagian luar dirinya.

_Jika nanti kusanding dirimu!_

_Miliki aku dengan segala kelemahanku_

_Dan bila nanti engkau disampingku!_

_Jangan pernah letih, tuk mencintaiku!_

_Ak.. hir.. nya.. kumenemukanmu…'_

"Ich liebe dich…" ujar Ludwig. Ia berdiri dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir yang ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan yang dihadapannya hanya tersipu malu. Bibir Ludwig terus memperpendek jarak di antara bibir keduanya.

"Bos!"

"BOS!"

"BOSKE!"

XDxDxDxD

"Ha.. hah!?" Ludwig terbangun. Dan di kamarnya, ia sudah melihat tiga bawahannya yang sedang menatap Ludwig dengan tatapan ceria, "Kalau bangunin, gak usah teriak kale~"

"Ye.. si bos.. lagian, kalo gak teriak, bos mah gak bakal bangun!" ujar anak buahnya yang pitak.

"Tapi bos, tadi bos mimpi apa? Kok bibirnya maju- maju gitu?" tanya anak si gendut botak yang kemarin dihajar habis- habisan sama perempuan bertato kuda nyengir dijempolnya.

"Ya iyalah, bego! Masa ada bibir mundur- mundur!? Ehem.. tadi yah.. ehem.. tadi gw mimpi.. ehem.." ujar Ludwig malu- malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sangat gatal, 'Duh.. kepala gw kok gatel banget!? Padahal kan udah keramas tadi malem! Dasar sampo sableng! Katanya menghilangkan ketombe, membuat rambut halus, inilah, itulah, bleh! Apaan ni!? Kagak ada hasilnya!' batin Ludwig. Perhatian, jika kalian tidak mau merasakan pada kepala kalian, contohlah si gendut botak. Botakin rambut kalian, "Tadi yah.. sebenarnya gw mau nyium sesuatu.."

"Terus bos!?" tanya si krempeng penasaran. Anak buah Ludwig pun duduk di kasur Ludwig yang basah. Mereka langsung memikirkan dua kemungkinan. Yang pertama, Ludwig habis fap fap di kasur, yang kedua… Ludwig ngompol di kasur. Si gendut botak pun mencium tangannya, "Idih, bau pesing! Bos ngompol yah?" tanyanya.

"Eh diem lu! Mau gw lanjutin gak ceritanya!?" bawahan Ludwig pun langsung ngangguk- ngangguk, "Di bukit itu hanya ada kita berdua yang sedang melihat bintang- bintang yang berjatuhan.." kata Ludwig dengan senyum saat menceritakannya.

"Bos, bintang- bintang berjatuhan, kiamat dong!?" seru si pitak.

"Elah diem lu! Ehem.. jadi.. sampe mana gw tadi!?" Ludwig pun lupa.

"Sampai yang kiamat bos!" jawab si krempeng.

"Ah ya.. jadi.. gw di sana tuh mau menyatakan cinta padanya… di malam yang indah itu~ yang kata lo pada itu kiamat.. terus gw genggam tangannya.." Ludwig memeluk guling yang kena ompolnya, "terus gw bilang, kalau gw itu cinta sama dia.. terus gw mau nyium bibirnya.. bibir eksotisnya… tinggal beberapa senti lagi, lo pada bangunin gw! Gak seru lo elah!" ujar Ludwig yang akhirnya marah- marah.

"Ye.. sorry bos.. tapi.. siapa sih orang yang bos maksud itu!?" tanya si pitak.

"Oh.. itu… nasi uduk kebon kacang…" jawab Ludwig dengan iler saat memikirkan makanan yang menjadi favoritnya. Mengalahkan wurst dan kentang.

"Nasi uduk kebon kacang!? Jadi.. bos itu mau nyatain cinta sama nasi uduk kebon kacang!?" seru si gendut botak kaget.

Lagu yang Ludwig (sebenarnya) nyanyikan:

'_Ak.. hir… nya.. kumenemukanmu…_

_Saat perut.. ini… mulai berdemo…_

_Ak.. hir.. nya.. kumenemukanmu.._

_Saat perut… ini.. memukul- mukul_

_Ku berharap, engkaulah!_

_Jawaban, segala risau perutku_

_Dan biarkan, diriku, memakan kamu, hingga perutku kenyang!_

_Jika nanti kubeli dirimu~_

_Kumiliki engkau beserta sambal dan lalapannya_

_Dan jika nanti kumakan dirimu!_

_Jangan cepat habis, sampai aku kenyang!_

_Ak.. hir.. nya.. kumemakanmu..'_

"Udah deh. Diem. Padahal bentar lagi tuh nasi uduk bakalan gw makan! Ngomong- ngomong, ngapain lo semua ke sini? Mau ngintipin gw tidur hah?"

"Pede banget bos.. kite tuh ke sini, bangunin bos, soalnya hari ini kan bos ke Jakarta.." jawab si krempeng. Ludwig hanya terdiam… dan..

"IYA! GW MAU KE JAKARTA! AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA! GW BAKALAN MAKAN NASI UDUK KEBON KACANG! INI DEMI APA!? AW EM JI! KYAA!" teriak Ludwig. Ya bagai fujoshi yang gak sengaja menemukan adegan yaoi di perpustakaan, "Ya udah sono! Gw mau mandi dulu, bye~ muach muach muach~" perintah Ludwig. Ia mencium ketiga jidat jenong anak buahnya lalu melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Itu si bos kenapa?" tanya si gendut botak.

"Au deh.." jawab si pitak.

"Ya elah.. gw udah mandi, udah harum, iya masa jidat gw kena ilernya si bos sih!? Mandi tujuh kali nih harus bersih elah.." ujar si krempeng.

xDxDxDxD

-di ruang kerja Nazi-

Ludwig sedang menunggu angkot untuk membawanya ke bandara. Jangan tanya siapa pun kenapa ada angkot di jerman. Dia tersenyum bahagia mengingat terakhir kali ia memakan nasi uduk kebon kacang. Nasinya yang beh.. sambelnya yang beh.. mantab!

"Elah ee, ini kenapa sih gak bisa kekirim!?" geram Ludwig. Ia mengotak- atik hp BB nya. Ia sedang mengirim BBM ke Nesia tentang kedatangannya hari ini.

BRAK!

"PAK! LAPOR! NEGARA API MENYERANG!" teriak seseorang yang datang mengagetkan seisi ruangan kecuali Ludwig yang masih berkutat degan hp nya.

"Bodo. Panggil Avatar aja, nanti juga pada mati.." jawab Ludwig dengan tampang marah menahan napas.

"PAK! SAYA LAPOR! INI BERITA YANG TADI KITA DENGAR DARI RADIO!" teriak salah seorangnya lagi.

"Apaan beritanya?" tanya Ludwig. Ia ingin sekali membanting hp nya. Kalo bisa dibakar sama si Negara api.

"Menkominfo Tifatul Sembiring berencana untuk blokir Blackberry di Indonesia. Jadi saya khawatir, bapak tidak bisa lagi ping- pingan dengan Nesia.." Ludwig pun terdia. Eh, demi apa si Lud mau nangis!? Tangisan abangnya yang anu nya masih kesakitan aja udah bikin para semut mati ditempat! Gimana nanti kalau Ludwig yang nangis!?

"Yang punya pin contactnya Titaful dan follow dia di twitter harap tinggal di sini… sisanya mohon keluar…" lalu dua pertiga orang pun keluar dari ruangan.

"SI TIFATUL INI SEBENARNYA MAU NGAPAIN SIH!? SELALU KASIH ATURAN YANG ANEH- ANEH DAN MALAH BIKIN RIBET SEMUA ORANG! GIMANA DONG CARANYA GW BISA BBMan SAMA NESIA KALO DI INDONESIA GAK BISA BLACKBERRY-AN!? KAYAK ENGGAK NGERTI AJA KALO BLACKBERRY ITU BANYAK BANGET KEGUNAANYA DARI BBMan SAMPE NONTON BLUE FILM! KASIAN ITU PARA ABG TUA MAUPUN YANG MUDA YANG BARU PUNYA BLACKBERRY JADI SIA- SIA! MENDING KALO UDAH LUNAS BAYARNYA, NAH INI YANG BARU DAFTAR TERUS DIBLOKIR GIMANA NASIBNYA!? PADAHAL TIFATUL SENDIRI MAKE BB BUAT TWITTERan DAN LAINNYA! EH.. SEKARANG DIA MALAH MAU BLOKIR SEGALA!? KENAPA SICH!?" bentak Ludwig sambil joget kesana kemari menahan pipis.

"Alasan Tifatul karena RIM nggak mau blokir konten porno, bos.." jawab si item cebol.

"Itu bukan tugasnya RIM! Kalo otak udah porno, ya semua bakalan jadi porno terus!" ujar Ludwig sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang masih terasa gatal.

"Alasan lain supaya pemerintah bisa kontrol isi percakapan, bos.." ujar si perempuan bertato kuda nyengir dijempolnya yang lagi makan jangkrik. Membuat si gendut botak ngiler.

"Dia mau lihat percakapan apa sich!? Mau tau isi pesan cewek- cewek ABG sampai nenek- nenek supaya dijadiin istrinya lagi!?" Ludwig membanting meja ke meja(?), "Ini Sparta! Ini pelanggaran Sparta! Maksud gw, ini pelanggaran! Ini pelanggaran privasi! Harusnya kalo dia emang mau kontrol porno, dimulai dari cuci otaknya sendiri yang isinya selangkangan doang! Bukannya asal main blokir aja yang ganggu kepentingan orang banyak! Udah gitu, apa sih enaknya ngeliat bokep dari Blackberry!? Loadingnya pasti lama dan layarnya kecil banget! Pentil aja nggak keliatan! Kalo emang mau liat yang porno- porno, sekalian aja dari laptop atau komputer! Cuma orang kurang kerjaan aja yang bela- belain liat bokep dari Blackberry! Yang ada bukannya terangsang, malah bikin mata sakit!"Ludwig terduduk lagi di meja. Karena bangkunya udah dia makanin saking gregetnya, "Gw sampe sekarang masih gak ngerti.. gw sih nggak pernah kepikiran untuk buka bokep dari BB.. nonton video juga nggak bisa!" Ludwig terdiam lagi karena ingin menangis mengingat kursi kesayangannya telah ia makan, "Tifatul ini kayaknya dulu pemain volley yah? Ada apa- apa dikit langsung main block, bukannya pake cara lain yang lebih elegan! Dia gak sadar kalo jadi Mentri tuh cuman karena titipan, bukan karena kualitasnya.. sekalian aja blokir Twitter, Facebook, Linkedln dan MySpace juga sekalian ditutup aja! Biar Indonesia kembali lagi ke zaman batu! Itu yang dia mau kan!?"

Dari luar pun terdengar suara wanita menangis. Salah satu bawahan Ludwig.

"Kamu masih pake Friendster kan? Enggak ditutup kok. Jangan nangis yah.." ujar temannya menenangkan.

Back to Lud

"Terus gimana nih gw ke sana nya!? Masa naik angkot dari bandara!? Ya elah, gak seru banget!" ujar Ludwig. Lud… angkot di bandara ada AC nya kok.. nama angkotnya "satya" yang dikelola sama Angkasa Pura 2. Dan angkot itu ada sejak airport terminal 2 ada. Angkotnya warna abu- abu. Dulu mobilnya kijang, sekarang Gran Max, "Mana ni hp habis lagi baterainya! Ada yang punya casan BB gak?" tanya Ludwig. Semua bawahan Ludwig pun menggeleng. Ludwig pun baru tersadar kalau semua anak buahnya gak punya hp.

"Bos…" si gendut botak berjalan ke Ludwig. Lalu digenggamnya tangan bos kesayangannya.

"Ngapain lo hah!? Mau nyatain cinta!?" tanya Ludwig dengan muka memerah. Si gendut botak hanya menggeleng. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celana ajaibnya, "Apaan nih?"

"Ini.. pake aja dulu hp saya.." ujar si gendut botak dengan senyum malaikat.

"Lu punya hp?" tanya Ludwig. Dia mengambil hp Nokia jadul bawahannya itu.

"Iya.. belum lunas sih bos.. tapi.. gak apalah bos. Pake aja dulu.." kata si gendut botak. Ludwig yang terharu langsung memeluk anak buahnya itu. Sekalian meper ingus.

"Makasih ya… lu baik banget.. hiks.." kata Ludwig yang diam- diam ngupil.

"Bos, angkotnya udah dateng!" seru salah seorang bawahannya dari luar.

"Ya udah… gw pergi dulu ya.." Ludwig pun mengambil ranselnya. Tak ketinggalan dengan peta. Aku peta aku peta!, "Dah semuanya~''

"Hati- hati bos~"

xDxDxDxD

Di pesawat yang sedang terbang ke sana kemari tak tentu arah, Ludwig sedang memikirkan nasi uduk kebon kacang. Tapi entah kenapa, baru satu jam perjalanan, ia sudah rindu pada anak buahnya.

"Akhirnya…. Gw makan nasi uduk kebon kacang juga…"

Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit

"Eh? Suara apaan tuh?"

Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit

"Eh woy, berisik banget sih! Matiin kek!" seru Ludwig. Penumpang yang lainnya hanya menatapnya.

"Mas… ada belek tuh.." ujar salah seorang penumpang. Ludwig pun mengambil beleknya.

"Om.. dihidung om.." kata salah seorang anak kecil yang lagi megang rok pramugari. Plak plek plok.

"Ada apaan?" tanya Ludwig.

"Ada upil~"

"DAF-"

Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit Nit

DUAR!

XDxDxDxD

"Dilaporkan bahwa pesawat odong- odong Jerman dengan tujuan Jakarta, tiba- tiba meledak dalam perjalanan. Belum diketahui pasti apa penyebabnya bla bla bla.." ujar reporter perempuan.

Kakek- kakek yang lagi terduduk manis di lemarinya, hanya tersenyum bagai malaikat maut.

"Ludwig… sekarang kau sudah mati… inilah akibatnya jika kau tak membayar utangmu. Lu gak bakal pergi ke Jakarta.. untuk selama- lamanya. Selamat tinggal, Ludwig! Muahahahahaha!" ujar kakek- kakek itu penuh syukur. Dan ternyata, kakek itu bernama Eyang Subur. Dia melakukan itu karena Ludwig belum membayar utangnya. Utang apa? Ludwig mengutang cabe satu gram di toko marbel Eyang Subur. Lalu, bagaimana Eyang Subur meledakkan pesawat? Gampang, karena hp Nokia jadul yang Eyang Subur pasangkan bom.

Dan para bawahan Ludwig pun langsung berpesta pora karena kematian bosnya. Tetapi Negara Api tiba- tiba menyerang mereka. Yang ternyata, Negara Api terdiri dari semut api. Para bawahan Ludwig pun meninggal dengan terbakar.

Selamat tinggal Ludwig dan bawahannya… semoga diterima disisi- nya. Amin.

End.

XDxDxDxD

Me: oke.. saya tau ini gak lucu. Pas saya mau buat chap terakhir ini, saudara saya ngusulin(plus ngancem) minta Ludwig biar mati. Dan akhirnya.. mood saya berubah drastis dan males bikin humor… salahkan saudara saya…

Me: terima kasih yang udah mau baca maupun meriview. Sampai jumpa~


End file.
